Mega lavado de Autos
by Annii Gabiiz
Summary: -Por Dios Sasuke quiero ir! Todas las chicas estan semidesnudas!-Gritaba Naruto, ¿tan dificil era convencer a el Uchiha? -Hinata-chan esta alla- y estas palabras vastaron para que el cambiara de opinion ¿QUE RAYOS HACIA ELLA ALLA?... SasuXHina. AU!


_**Mega lavado de autos**_

_One-shot_

Todas las chicas habían quedado de acuerdo para encontrarse a las 6 de la mañana, habían avisado el día anterior en el instituto del pequeño auto lavado que llevarían a cabo, convenciendo a muchos chicos que obviamente gastarían algo de sus ahorros solo para ver a esas niñas enjuagar sus pequeños autos, ¡Claro que despilfarrarían su dinero!

Hinata se encontraba tremendamente avergonzada por las pequeñas prendas que Ino le mostraba, un mini short con los bra de un bikini, era más que obvio que ese "_pantaloncito_" le quedaría ajustado, además estaba el hecho de que mostraría todo su cuerpo, se había esforzado tanto en no mostrarlo para nada. Volvió a la realidad cuando una rubia de coletas le preguntaba si "_mejor no quería usar el bikini entero_" ella obvio prefería el short ante aquella probabilidad. Aun pensaba que _él_ se pondría muy enojado si se enteraba.

Realmente esperaban reunir el dinero faltante para ese pequeño viaje a parís que tanto anhelaban y con esta actividad ansiaban lograrlo. Sakura ya se había puesto un bonito vestido de baño rosado que combinaba con su cabello y resaltaba la hermosa cola que tenia, "_tengo una de las mejores colas de Konoha"_ Pensaba la chica mientras inspeccionaba las mangueras que utilizarían; Ino llevaba un pequeño bikini que mostraba el muy torneado cuerpo de la chica, hasta podría compararse con una barbie, por algo era una de las más cotizadas en toda la ciudad.

Tenten llegaba con los enormes tarros de jabón líquido, al igual que la Hyuga ella utilizaba unos shorts y un top verde, seguía estando de acuerdo en que la venta de garaje era una mejor idea. Temari utilizaba un bikini rojo pero a diferencia de Ino ella tenía una salida de baño atada a su cadera, se contentaba así misma diciéndose que "_Era mejor no mostrar más de la cuenta_"… Karin era una chica que verdaderamente sabia llamar la atención de los chicos, por eso no se quedaba atrás y vestía un bikini naranja, ella siempre le hacía competencia a la Yamanaka a la hora de conquistar a alguien.

La cera, los paños, las esponjas, entre otras cosas habían sido obsequiadas por Matsuri, quien no había podido asistir debido a una repentina viruela, podía decirse que la chica era una de las más emocionadas con la causa, según ella "_había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para seducir a Gaara_" . El momento había llegado y todas quedaron perplejas al observar el cuerpo de Hinata, podría decirse que competía por ser el mejor de todos, ahora sí que iban a conseguir muchos autos.

Los carros comenzaron a llegar y las chicas se mostraban muy felices por la cantidad de clientes que las visitaban, la mayoría de chicos se quedaban embobados al ver a todas esas chicas semidesnudas allí, había unos que llegaban varias veces, y ellas comenzaban a sospechar que ellos ensuciaban el auto a propósito solo para tener una excusa con la cual volver.

Kiba se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Hinata, "_Se supone que ella no era así, de lo que eran capaz esas amigas de ella al obligarla a hacer esto_" se repetía el chico. Gaara quien emocionado llego al puesto de lavado solo para ver a cierta chica, se decepciono al no observar a nadie y luego de esperar que Kanguro terminara de coquetear con Tenten, se fueron para no volver más.

Shikamaru y Choji se quedaron estáticos al observar a sus compañeras de clase_, "¿Acaso eran esas chicas las mismas con quien el día anterior habían hablado"?_ y este último había aprovechado la ocasión para tomarse fotos con las chicas; el Nara catalogo su acto como _problemático_ y se limito a observarlas.

.

En cierta parte un rubio pedía como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, ¿Tan difícil era convencer al Uchiha? El Uzumaki no contaba con un auto, por lo cual todavía no iba donde las chicas solo para observarlas "lavar" el carro, y es que, por Dios! No se perdería una oportunidad como esta, como diera lugar movería el trasero de su amigo a ese auto lavado, esto no ocurriría dos veces, el hecho de ver a las niñas mas lindas de Konoha lavando un auto solo para él era una de sus más _profundas fantasías_, y de solo imaginarlo…

-Te dije que no- pronuncio Sasuke por milésima vez

-Pero teme, Sakura-chan estará allí, Ino-chan…-Suplicaba su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos

-No-

-Karin, y hasta Hinata-chan están allá-

Y estas palabras bastaron para que el Uchiha diera media vuelta y observara a su amigo con cara de _"¿Qué dijiste?_"… pero que rayos hacia esa chica allí, acaso no se daba cuenta de la estupidez que estaba realizando, así que espero que Naruto le insistiera una vez más para poder declinar, aun no podría dejar que su rubio amigo descubriera su _pequeño_ secreto.

.

El día fue más pesado de lo que pensaron; lavar autos, tener una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y permitir que todos esos chicos las miraran descaradamente no había sido nada fácil, al menos ya se acercaba la hora de cerrar, y que alegría sentían pues podría decirse por la cantidad de dinero recogido que ¡Cumplieron su objetivo! Aun así esperarían unos minutos más para terminar su actividad. Pero todas se quedaron perplejas al observar un Ferrari SA Aperta  
estacionarse frente a ellas. Sakura ya conocía ese auto "_No puede ser que él allá venido_", había visto ese auto algunas veces en la casa de…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico más cotizado de la ciudad, solo ese chico podría tener un auto así, pero claro un Uchiha no manejaba cualquier carcacha. ¿¡Qué hacia el allí!? Si a leguas se notaba que su auto estaba más que limpio, relucía. Junto a él venía su muy conocido amigo rubio quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver a todas esas chicas, por Kami, ¡de lo que casi se pierde!. Hinata trago en seco al verlo frente a ella, era obvio que llego solo para reclamarle, casi le dio un ataque cardiaco cuando lo vio detallándola minuciosamente.

-Hola chicas- saludo Naruto- Queremos que brille como un diamante-dijo tocando el automóvil

"_¿¡Qué brille!?" _Pensaron todas, pero si esta reluciente.

Sasuke se acerco a Karin entregándole cincuenta dólares, luego de que la chica asimilara todo le explico que toda la sección de limpieza costaba solo treinta dólares, el solo pronuncio un "_Guarden el cambio_" y se alejo para dejar a la chica en shock. Hinata obviamente también se había quedado en shock, y algo en su corazón la hizo sentir horrible, miro nuevamente a Karin _"¿Por qué no se acerco donde ella?, acaso ¿estaba furioso?"_

Todas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, mientras lavaban el auto, que estaba realmente limpio, mientras aprovechaban para coquetearle al chico Uchiha quien veía a alguna de ellas, hecho que las motivo para hacerlo mejor, de pronto podrían conseguir una oportunidad con el chico de sus sueños no exagerarían diciendo que con el sueño de toda la población femenina; y es que todas admitían que tenían una _fantasía con el Uchiha_.

.

Pero algo daño su diversión, un muy sucio auto se parqueo en el lugar, de él salió Suigetsu Hōzuki y Jūgo, el primero dijo a todo pulmón _"__**Karin te traje una pequeña distracción**__"_ por lo que la nombrada junto a tenten y Temari tuvieron que _perderse___la oportunidad de sus vidas para atender a los recién llegados. Otro inconveniente adicional marco el día, Naruto se había desmallado luego de ver a la Ino en cierta posición, entonces Sakura e Ino procedieron a socorrerlo… Y solo quedo Hinata junto al auto, por lo que Sasuke se acerco lentamente a esta.

La chica Hyuga se tenso al observar como el Moreno se acercaba, este se quedo a una distancia prudente de ella diciendo "¿Te dedicas a lavar autos?". Era más que obvio que estaba molesto, si solo le hubiera dicho no se presentaría esta situación.

-Yo.. yo… Sasuke-kun no fue… es decir.. yo.. –Fue lo único que pudo decir ante la atónita mirada del pelinegro.

-No te perdonare esto tan fácil-

"_Estaba celoso"_

-¿Qué .. que puedo hacer para.. que Uchiha-kun me.. Me perdone?- susurro Hinata apenada, no le agradaba que el chico estuviera enojado, después de todo _"ha sido mi culpa" _Pensó

…

Todas las chicas hablaban enérgicamente de lo sucedido ese día, habían recaudado más del dinero necesario y se habían divertido, definitivamente esa fue una excelente idea; así que luego de despedirse cada una se dirigió a su casa para un muy merecido descanso.

…

Hinata miraba atónita el auto del chico mientras observaba que el Uchiha estaba sentado frente al carro; apretó la manta con la que se cubría en esos momentos y luego de llenarse de valor dejo que esta se deslizara por su piel hasta el suelo, quedando a la vista un lindo bikini azul que contorneaba su esbelta figura.

"_Tendrás que realizar la misma actividad que desempeñas ahora, lavar este auto SOLO PARA MI"_

A su mente venían los vocablos que el chico le había dicho una semana atrás, así que comenzó su tarea de la mejor forma posible. Luego de un tiempo escucho como el chico caminaba, colocándose detrás de ella. Realmente comenzó a temblar, podía decirse que su punto débil era cuando Sasuke se acercaba demasiado a ella ¿_Cuándo había comenzado a querer al chico_? _Su mente divago hasta un recuerdo, cuando él se acerco a ella, la agarro por la muñeca y la beso diciéndole que sería su novia a partir de ese momento._

-lo estás haciendo mal- pronuncio Sasuke a su espalda

Entonces ella intento voltear pero se enredo con la manguera, cayendo sobre el chico quien le sonreía burlonamente, entonces lo supo, ella realmente le quería, a pesar de que él le expresara sus sentimientos de la manera más cruda posible, ¡lo hacía! Además, no podía pedir más de su Uchiha. Así que dejándose llevar por su instinto acorto la distancia y con el mayor temor posible lo beso, _"¡Por Dios, estoy besando a Sasuke!"…_

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- pronuncio su novio luego de recuperar el aliento…

"_¿Qué lave mal su auto o que lo bese?" _

**.**

…

**Espero que se diviertan con este pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió hoy mientras lavaba:) Agrego que gracias a mi papi pude terminarlo, realmente amo a mi PAPA:) es un hombre de palabra y cuando dice "voy a hacer algo" lo hace, me gustaría ser mas como el…**

**Espero que les guste, así que va dedicado a todas las personas que lo leerán, Gracias por gastar su tiempo leyendo esto, realmente lo aprecio mucho, así que GRACIAS:D **

**Esto va especialmente para TI…**

**Besitos de chocolate para todos (Paz & Amor)**


End file.
